


As Time Unfolds Us

by insouciant



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/insouciant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time, Mr. Rogers, seems to have forgotten us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Unfolds Us

 

_See you on the other side._

The sound of hooves hitting the ground filled the ears of Captain Nicholls. Swords drawn ready to attack the nearest German soldier. The cavalry marched forward and bravely they marched, jumping over and into the tents surprising the Germans as they fell to the ground one by one. The swords that shone brightly against the sun was now stained with blood. Jim repeated Jamie's words over and over again in his mind, "be brave". However, the fear in his mind only grew bigger, even as he was marching forward successfully with his fellow soldiers.

Jim hears gun shots. No, not just single gun shots here and there. Machine guns. Germans with their machine guns while we march on with our swords and horses. _Oh, no, Joey._ Fear conquers the Captain as he faces the machine guns. The world goes silent and the sound of his ragged breath fills his ears. Jamie's gentle voice echoes in his ears as sharp pains penetrate his body. Everything goes white.

 

\-----

 

 

Jamie and Charlie walk in silence as they are pushed roughly by the Germans. It happened all so fast and it ended with a tragedy. The time of swords and horses were over. British cavalry was over. But that was not the reason Jamie's hands were shaking. That was not the reason Jaimie's vision was blurring.

_James got hit._

Charlie's somber voice echoes in his ears. Jim. I lost Jim. My dear Jim. Jamie can't stop thinking about the night in the ship headed to France. How Jim glanced around before giving him a chaste kiss. How, then, he whispered promises to Jamie. Promises that after the war's over, they will move out to the country, away from the crowded cities, where just the two of them would live quietly in peace without having to worry about others.

Promises were broken. Hopes were gone. And Jim was no longer here to hold his hands like he had always done. _Jim._ __

 

\-----

 

 

"What the... Hey, Sarge, check this out!"

God damn it, is it so difficult for him to handle things by himself while I rest my eyes for just ten fucking minutes? Bucky cringes as he slowly opens his eyes to check what made the Private all jumpy, again. The Private points to the field facing the enemy lines. It's too foggy to see who's out where. Bucky takes his binocular out and squints to see whatever the Private saw.

_Wait, is that... That is definitely not the enemy uniform. Shit, he's bleeding!_

"God damn it. Cover me. Cover me!"

All the other soldiers tense up as Bucky runs towards the injured man. Bucky, himself, has no idea why the hell he jumped out from his foxhole to save the man. It's a stupid and reckless thing to do to risk a life for someone who may or may not be a danger.

The man falls to the ground as Bucky closes the distance between them. His uniform is soaked with blood. Bucky doesn't recognize the uniform. His skin was too pale. Too much blood loss. This wasn't good. The man keeps on mumbling something, but Bucky knows now is not the right time to be wasting time trying to figure out what he's saying. Anytime now, the enemies might start shooting. Couple of soldiers from Bucky's platoon quietly join him and together they carry the limp body back.

As Bucky and his men get back safely with the man, they quickly call for a medic and transfer him to the hospital. Bucky never got the chance to look at the man more closely. Believe it or not, Bucky thought the man came from another time. Something looked quite out of date about him.

_Where the hell did he come from?_

 

\-----

 

 

Pain. It was the only thing Captain Nicholls can think of as he woke up. Everything was too bright and too painful. _Where am I?_ He can hear voices all around him. Murmurs. Who are they? Where am I?

"Don't worry, soldier. You've been shot and you lost a lot of blood. And also, you've been asleep for a long time. It'll take time for you to adjust."

A man with a German accent. Was he captured? But why would the Germans save a dying enemy when they had plenty of people of their own to save? Jim's head hurt too much.

He croaked, "Am I captured?"

"Ah, so you're an English soldier. No one could find out who you were and a few officers were very uncomfortable with having a strange man like you around here. They believed you to be a spy. But you're English, so all is good."

Jim's vision was coming back slowly. A middle-aged man with a gentle face was smiling back at him. He's German. Surely being English in a German territory isn't good, unless Britain had formed an alliance with the Germans while he was knocked unconscious. No, that's impossible.

"I... I don't understand. You're German."

"Ah, of course. I'm from Germany, but I live in Queens, New York. Oh, and how rude of me to forget. My name is Abraham Erskine, Dr. Abraham Erskine. And you are currently under the care of the United States army."

"United States? So the Americans have joined in... Since when?"

Dr. Erskine chuckles as he sees the Captain's face filled with confusion. He simply thinks that it's the injury and maybe a concussion. _Yes, a concussion would surely do that._

"Well, since the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor in December, 1941, of course."

What Dr. Erskine did not expect was the fear and horror in the man's eyes, not confusion, but fear and horror. And he immediately knows that this mysterious man who, based on the witnesses, came out of nowhere, is more than an ordinary soldier who's simply confused after a bad injury.

Dr. Erskine carefully asks, "Could you please tell me who you are?"

The man doesn't answer. He just stays still on his bed clenching the sheets. His breath quickens and he doesn't know where to set his eyes. He doesn't know. He doesn't know what's going on. Everything hurts and none of the people he knows are around. _Oh, Jamie, what's going on?_

After some prolonged silence, finally, Jim looks at the doctor.

"I'm Captain James Nicholls from the British Cavalry. The last thing I remember was getting shot down by a German machine gun in France, 1914."

"Oh, my."

Dr. Erskine's face hardens. Both Erskine and Jim look confused and doubtful of the situation laid in front of them. Honestly, how are they to just simply accept the fact that somehow a person travelled through time skipping thirty years in between?

With a big sigh, Dr. Erskine covers his face in his hands. Now there is one more project for him to deal with other than the Super Soldier program. He looks back at the poor Captain who looks more lost than anyone else about this situation. He throws a wary smile at him.

"Well, Captain, you have a lot to catch up, but first get some rest. That's what you need more than anything right now. And please, I know it's all very strange, but trust me, Captain, when I tell you you're in safe hands."

Jim looks into the doctor's eyes and sees the truth in his words. Still shocked, he slowly nods back as a response.

_Oh, what is happening?_

 

_\-----_

 

 

Steve smiles as he reads the letter Bucky sent all the way from Italy as he enjoys his short break on his bed. It's either war have gotten to Bucky or he's joking when he writes to Steve that a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere as if he teleported. Bucky did sound serious when he showed his concern for the badly injured man. A man appeared out of nowhere wearing an unrecognizable unifrom, injured and unconscious. Steve laughs and shakes his head. Surely Bucky is going mad or he's becoming a hell of a story teller.

"What is so funny?"

Dr. Erskine was standing by the door with his arms crossed smiling back at him. The only person in the camp who had sincerely talked to him and treated him equally was Dr. Erskine, the man who allowed Steve to participate in the Super Soldier program in the first place.

"Oh, just a letter from my friend in Italy. He says that this man teleported out of nowhere in front of their front lines. He thinks the man's from another time because he looked out of date. He's just being silly."

Dr. Erskine suddenly stops walking towards him and gives him a strange look. He hasn't given him that look since the first day they met. Then all of a sudden, Dr. Erskine has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, would you like to meet this teleporter?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Also posted on [tumblr](http://ambiguouslines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
